fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Fernanda
Fernanda is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Scooperia, Papa's Scooperia HD, and Papa's Scooperia To Go! Appearance Fernanda has short, curly brown hair (similar to that of her daughter, Lisa) that is styled in a side sweep. She wears sea green colored glasses along with red and white earrings. For clothing, she wears a red and brown poncho with white lines and arrows as well as a blue body suit underneath. She wears brown moccasins with sea green laces and red stitching and a silver medallion necklace. Styles Style B She wears a blue dress shirt and ties the poncho around her waist to act as a skirt. Orders Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Ambrosia Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Peanuts ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Cookie Dough Bits * Mini Mallows * Blueberry Swizzle, Blueberry Swizzle, Blueberry Swizzle Holiday (New Year) * Oatmeal Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Gingerbread Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Tutti Frutti Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Peanuts ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Cookie Dough Bits * Mini Mallows * Blueberry Swizzle, Blueberry Swizzle, Blueberry Swizzle Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Pecan French Toasts *Cinnamon *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Holiday (Christmas) *2 Pecan French Toasts *Cinnamon *Holiday Yum n' Ms *1 Christmas Jelly Cookie *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 6 Adobo Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Calypso Tofu Skewers (Right) * 4 Taquitos (Right) * Guacamole Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 6 Adobo Chicken Wings (Left) * 4 Muffuletta Tofu Skewers (Right) * 4 Crawdads (Right) * Guacamole Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Neapolitan Drizzle * Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse ** Clear Glaze ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Creameo Bits Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Red Velvet Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Neapolitan Drizzle * Regular Long John with Praline Sauce ** Masquerade Powder ** Doberge Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Fleur de Lis Sprinkles Ranks Required to Unlock Her *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 33 Unlockables *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Blueberry Swizzle. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Holiday Yum n' Ms. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Adobo Sauce. *In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, she is unlocked with Praline Sauce. Stickers Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers to earn this outfit: Trivia *She was first mentioned in Franco's Flipdeck. **She is one of six characters to be mentioned in another character's Flipdeck before appearing as an actual customer in a game, the others being Scarlett, Rudy, Nevada, Vincent, and Mr. Bombolony. Order Tickets Fernanda Scooperia H.png|Fernanda's Scooperia/HD Order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-11-09 at 8.50.33 PM.png|Fernanda's Scooperia/HD Regular Order ECE6DA6B-7EB3-4519-9CB9-8677A88648C3.jpeg|Fernanada’s Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. 5702256A-354D-42B9-B166-67A763C2DAB9.jpeg|Fernanda’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Fernanda’s DTG! Mardi Gras order (1).JPG|Fernanda's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. 28C584BD-C98B-49EA-99CC-A8E659C52CF4.jpeg|Fernanda's Donuteria To Go! regular order Gallery Fernally.jpg Fernanco Perfect Valentine's Day.png|Franco y Fernanda Perfect''!'' in Valentine's Day Dining with Olga.jpg Kuinanda.jpg Angry_Fernanda.png|"Oh come on! Don't start the day like this!" Le Fer-fect.jpg Olga n' Fernanda.jpg Le Silver Fer.jpg IMG_0768.PNG 197A06F3-75A7-48A0-87E6-125A426C5CAD.png Fernanda Finger Point.png|Fernanda is not pleased in Scooperia. Screenshot_2019-06-15_194030.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-16_102709.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-17_210405.jpg IMG_4635.PNG Fan Art Fernanda.jpg|By CepProductions Fernanda_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Lisa Family by Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:F Characters Category:Papa's Scooperia Debuts Category:Incomplete Sections